Liggits Spacecraft
Created by: Garry Stahl *'Number of Members:' About 5000 employees *'Nature of Members:' Individuals Starship engineers, builders and business people of many species. *'Organization:' Corporate structure. A division of Bicorn Industries *'Game Role:' A possible supplier of a small ship, a place for small ships to come from. *'World Role:' Builder of custom spacecraft in the under 5000 ton range. *'Relative Influence:' Slight. No influence with the El Nanth government, some influence in the tastes of the yacht buying set in the Orion sectors *'Public or Secret?:' Public, the more public the better. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Make the best spacecraft for those for whom money is no object. *'Real Goal: (if different):' Pride in craftsmanship. *'Relative Wealth:' Large, for such minor company. Little custom ships are expensive. *'Group advantages:' Large budget and a reputation of quality. *'Special Abilities:' Favored Toy. A subsidy of Bicorn Industries Liggets is also used as a research bed for new technologies on small ships. The Danube class runabout was a mass produced direct result of Liggets research. *'Group disadvantages:' Liggets is not an independant company free to determine it's own direction. They are held firmly in their role. *'Special Disadvantages:' A tendency to lose aggressive and talented engineers that want bigger fish to fry. *'Who belongs:' Starship engineers, builders and business people of many species. All must be interested in quality. *'Those who favor them:' People with more money than sense that want custom ships. *'Allies:' El Nanth Starships. Provider of all major drive components *'Those opposed to them:' Competitors, including two Orion houses that make a similar priced, but not as good product. *'Area of Operation:' El Nanth *'Headquarters Location:' Crystal City, Glade *'Public Face:' Yankee Craftsmanship for a select few. *'Notable Members:' Abraham Liggets: first chief designer P''aul Liggets:'' Grandson of Abraham Liggets and current CEO Lasalan: RI design and simulation programmer. One of the first RIs to enter private industry. *'History of the Organization:' Abraham Liggets came to El Nanth in the middle years of the 23rd century looking to make a mark in the markets opening as the UFP established the Orion Axis. El Nanth was smack in the middle of any route directly from earth to any point in the Orion or Klingon sectors. Liggets arrived with a good deal of backing and more than sufficient experience in the field. He wanted to make high quality custom ships for the select few. Two of his first customers were persons high in the hierarchy of two Orion shipbuilding houses. A fact they took pains to hide. Liggets' ships were back in Orion space and in pieces as quick as he had delivered them. Both houses made knock-offs, and Liggets' business suffered,. The fall was slow and painful. He superior craftsmanship meant that the company kept its head above water much longer than most would have. However, the day finally arrived when he couldn't keep it going. At this point, one of the two houses that helped to do him in stepped forward for a hostile take over. Bicorn Industries also made an offer for the company. Liggets accepted the Bicorn offer. Bicorn replaced Liggets as CEO, but retained him as chief of design and engineering, it also streamlined the building process by bringing El Nanth Starships on board as the main supplier of drives, life support, and heavy machinery. Liggets concentrated its efforts on design and quality. Within five years Liggets had recovered, and was showing a profit on its very exclusive and very expensive ships. Liggets, in conjunction with El Nanth Starships also won the competition for the design of the Danube class runabout for Starfleet. Liggets declined to produce the ship due to it's limited facilities, but has received a fee for each built. Liggets has a cache for the ultimate in custom star drive yachts. Liggets ships are solid engineering, and elegant design with a fine touch for the bare luxuries of life. These ships are commonly sold to heads of state, corporate interests, and the ultra rich. No two Liggets ships are alike. Category:Groups Category:Ships Category:Bicorn Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek